School?
by black-pyro-insanity
Summary: Yusuke and the gang head to Funiruko High! Who will they meet there? The Inu-gumi possibly?
1. Chapter 1

School?  
Devillish angel  


  
Disclaimer: Me no own! You no sue! K? Please no flames, Me allergic to flames. Even if you send a flame I might ignore it or... or... or I'll start crying!  
  
Pairings: KagHiei, SanMir, KurBot, InuKik, SessRin, KaguJin, ShipKan, YusKei, KuwYuk, KouAya  
  
Kagome:17 Elemental Demon, Sango:18 Lightning Demon, Miroku:18 Water Demon, Inu-Yasha:18 Half dog demon, Sesshomaru:19 Dog demon Rin:18 Dog Demon,   
Kagura:18 Wind Demon, Jin:18 Wind Demon, Kanna:16 light demon, Shippo:16 Fox Demon,   
Kikyo:18 Half dog Demon, Kouga:18 Wolf Demon, Ayame:18 Wolf Demon,  
Yukina:18 Ice Demon, Kurama:19 Plant Demon, Botan:18 Dienty Of Death, Yusuke;18 Human, Keiko:18 human, Kuwabara:18 Human, Hiei:18 Ice/Fire Demon  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Hiei were asked to go to Funiruko High for demons and a few humans with extraordinarily high-powered humans. Koenma said that Genkia was one of the teachers there.  
  
-Flashback- Botan: Spirit Detectives, Koenma wants to talk to you guys bring Keiko and Yukina also.  
  
In the Spirit World "What do you want now Toddler. You said no more missions!" Yusuke asked ever so politely. "Don't call me a toddler Yusuke! Anyway this isn't a mission. I have a letter to read to all of you. Ahem." Koenma said  
  
"Dear Mr. Yusuke, Mr. Kuwabara, Mr. Suuichi, Ms. Botan, Ms. Keiko, Ms. Yukina and Mr. Hiei,  
  
Lady Genkia has recommended all of you to come to Funiruko High. This is a school mainly for demons but we except some humans. Please send a letter back with your decision. If you say yes come to Funiruko High on Monday. We will have guides ready for you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Miridoku  
  
So what do you guys say?"  
  
Everyone agreed to go to Funiruko High.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Now they were heading to Funiruko High. Everyone (even Hiei) was worried and nervous about what would happen at Funiruko High. An hour later the spirit detectives and friends reached there destination.  
  
Mwahahahahahahahah! Face my wrath (er rather my insanity) if you don't review! I'll make sure the little purple goblins visit your wonderful oh so magnificent dreams!  



	2. chapter 2

School?  
Devillish angel  
  
Devillish Angel: Disclaimer; I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho. I wish I did, but sadly I don't own the characters. And if I said I did the lawyers, police, and the authors would be chasing me. So I'll just keep wishing.  
  
Scene   
"Talking   
'Thought   
/telepathic   
-Flashback &  
  
Yusuke and the gang made their way to the office in Funiruko High. They all noticed there were no students in the classrooms. Finally they reached the office. In the office was Genkia!  
  
"Oi, What are you doing here?" asked Yusuke with might I add a very pleasant tone. Genkia just ignored him and said "Hello welcome to Funiruko High I'll call in someone to show you to your guides. Eri please come to the office, I repeat Eri please come to the office." A few minutes later a girl comes in through the door. "Hello Eri, these are the new students there guides are Miroku, Rin, Kikyo, Shippo, Kouga, Kagura and Kagome. Please show them to their guides." Genkia said.  
  
  
  
Eri was now telling the new group of kids about the school. "Well your guides are some of the most popular kids here. Put they're not really snobbish, actually they're really nice. But then again they are troublemakers or at least weird people. Oh, if you're a boy and have Kagome as your guides beware of her fan group. Kagome happens to be the only single girl in her group so she has a bunch of annoying boys following her. If you are lucky she'll help you but if you're on her bad side, Good Luck. Oh and Miroku has a bit of trouble controlling his hand. If you're a girl you'll be well aquatinted."   
Then Eri started to tell them about the school." The classes here are different than normal schools. There is math, history, PE and biology classes but then there is Martial Art, Elective, Free, and many other classes depending on who you are. I do believe right now is a free time period so your guides are outside, the table under the Sakura tree is where they should be. See ya soon!"  
  
  
  
The gang walked outside to the court yard and saw a huge crowd at the table under the Sakura tree. They all walked over there and made their way to the front. When they got to the front the saw two people sitting down drawing. A female Elemental demon and a male fox demon. In front of them was a snap shot of four people. The first person in the snapshot was a male with wavy black hair and red eyes. He looked rather feminine and wore a baboon coat.. The next person was a female with short hair hugging a red skull like a teddy bear. Then there was an extremely ugly male that looked like a mix between a frog, lizard and pig. Yusuke called him "Kuwabara's-clone-just- uglier" The last person was a male with his hair in a braid holding glow-in- the-dark light saver like a hero would. Suddenly a timer rung and the two artist held there drawings. Both of them had drawn two pictures.  
  
The boy's first picture was of the first male in the snapshot except of course he wasn't quite a male any more. He wore a pale pink dress that had a white puff on each shoulder. His hair in a very complex bun. The background was a rose garden. He was posing in a mid dramatic faint. His second picture was of the female. She looked very deformed. She wasn't really human looking any more. She was wearing a small black outfit and her body was very lumpy. The boy replaced her head with the red skull. It was a masterpiece!  
  
Then there was the girl's drawings. The first one had the male-gone-female wearing a pink puffy ball gown and she was dancing with "Kuwabara's-clone- just-uglier". They were doing the waltz. Then there was the female but she looked much younger and was definitely chubbier. She was squeezing a teddy bear with a red skull for a head. And last put not least there was the last male. He was in the heroic pose wearing a hot pink male ballerina outfit with underwear over it and a long bright purple cape. The background was a very worn down castle.  
  
The next picture was of the male-gone-female sitting on a stool getting a pedicure. She/he was wearing the baboon cape like a fur cape. Under the cape was a hot pink sleeve less dress that went to her/his knees. Her/his hair was up in a high pony tail held up by a pink ribbon. She/he was blowing on Her/his nails supposedly trying to dry the nail polish.  
  
Everyone cracked up at the site of the pictures. This was hilarious. Then a dog demon with silver hair stated" I, Sesshomaru think these are some of the best pictures so far" There was a chorus of I's throughout the crowd. Then a bell rang signaling it was time to go to the next class. Yusuke and the gang when they saw that some of the people stayed at the table including the two artist and the dog demon Sesshomaru. Then Yusuke noticed someone familiar, it was Jin from the Dark Tournament. "Jin, is that you?" Yusuke asked. Jin suddenly turned around and saw Yusuke and the gang. "Yusuke?" "Hey Jin what are you doing here?" "Go to school here with the gang."  
  
Then the female elemental demon that drew the pictures stepped up and said "Hey I'm Kagome and this is the gang" indicating the group of people surrounding her "The wind demon is Kagura; Jin's girlfriend, the light demon is Kanna; Kagura's little sister, the fox demon is Shippo; Kanna's boyfriend, the dog demon with silver hair is Sesshomaru; my older brother, the half-demon with silver hair is Inu-yasha; my half-brother, the other dog demon is Rin; Sesshomaru's girlfriend, the other half dog demon is Kikyo; Inu-Yasha's girlfriend, the lightning demon is Sango; my cousin, her boyfriend is the water demon; Miroku, the wolf demon with red hair is Ayame and last is Kouga the other wolf demon; Ayame's boyfriend."  
  
Kurama being the polite one stepped forward and said "Hello I'm Kurama a plant demon, the deinty of death is Botan; my girlfriend, the ice demon is Yukina, the human with orange hair is Kuwabara; Yukina's boyfriend, the human with black hair is Yusuke; Kuwabara's best friend, the human with brown hair is Keiko; Yusuke's girlfriend and the Ice/fire demon is Hiei; Yukina's twin brother."  
  
"So you are the new kids. Welcome to Funiruko High! Who are your guides?" Sango asked   
"Our guides are Miroku, Rin, Kikyo, Shippo, Kouga, Kagura and Kagome"   
"Oh, Ok. So who will go with who?"   
"You can chose."   
"I wouldn't do that. Miroku is a hentai and loves women"   
"Oh Sango my dear that hurts."   
"But it is true Miroku."  
"Well Ok how about Kuwabara/Miroku, Keiko/Rin, Botan/Kikyo, Yusuke/Shippo, Hiei/Kouga, Kuwabara/Kagura and Yukina/Kagome."   
"Sure."  
  
Do ya like it? Please review or the little purple goblins and the itty bitty dust bunnies will invade your dreams. Mwahahahahahahahahah my wonderful army!  
The next chapter will be longer so keep on reading  



	3. Sorry

Sorry All People who read my story I may not be updating now writing any more new stories thanks to my oh so dear PARENTS. They are pure evil. Any ways they banned me from Fan fiction even though I get good grades. Well anyway sorry. I won't be updating.

Elementalpyroinsanity uu ï 


End file.
